


Look at you now

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: So different, in a good way.
Relationships: Gormlaith Gaunt/Marvolo Gaunt
Series: Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020328





	Look at you now

Our story starts in Gormlaith and Marvolo Gaunt's house, they're discussing how much Marvolo has changed since they first met.

Gormlaith smiled. "You're a changed man."

Marvolo shrugged. "I don't want to sound corny, but it must be love or something."

Gormlaith said, "I'm being serious here. You used to be so biased against literally everyone who wasn't pure-blood, but look at you now; Marv. Your son is married to a Muggle and your daughter is married to a freaking Headmaster for Merlin's sake and you're a changed man."

Marvolo replied, "Things have changed a lot around here, thanks to you; darling."


End file.
